kanikifandomcom-20200214-history
שיחת משתמש:Oshani
הי אורן, הזמנת אותי, אז קפצתי לביקור ... רעיון ממש יפה, וזו יכולה להיות תגובה הולמת לאתרים כמו זאפ או רסט שמסננים ביקורות על-פי שיקולים עסקיים. בסופו של דבר ניראה לי שאתר כזה יכול להתפתח לתשובה הוויקית ל-epinion, אבל (ותמיד יש אבל, לא?) יש כמה שאלות שלא ברורות לי לגבי החזון שלך כיצד צריכים להיראות הערכים באתר. בערכים שעד היום כתבת כאן הסקירה ניראית כמו מאמר. הבעיה היא שבהרבה מקרים הרושם ממוצר או שירות כלשהו הוא מאד אישי ואף בעל אופי "אפיזודי" - קניתי מדפסת והיא התקלקלה לי ... הלכתי למסעדה וטעמתי מנות כאלו ואחרות, והשירות היה נפלא/קטסטרופלי לעומת פעם שעברה. כל פרט מידע כזה יכול לעניין צרכנים אחרים, לא פחות מאשר המידע ה"יבש". השאלה היא כיצד יראה ערך שכזה המשלב מגוון של התנסויות ודיעות סובייקטיביות? איך מארגנים את כל אלו תחת מטריית הוויקי? בשמחה אוסיף לכאן ערכים ברגע שיהיה לי טיפה יותר זמן פנוי יחסית לטירוף שאני נמצא בו בחודש האחרון. --סלע 23:01, 11 ינו' 2006 (UTC) שאלה יש לך מושג איך בותכים פרויקט ויקי בתודה רבה שטול 15:53, 14 פברואר 2006 (UTC) שטול, אתה רוצה להקים שרת משלך או להתארח בשרת מארח כמו WikiCities? אם אתה רוצה לפתוח פרוייקט מ-Wikicities, אתה יכול למצוא את ההוראות כאן. זה די פשוט אבל דורש השרמה ועמידה בכמה תנאים. אם אתה רוצה שרת משלך, (נגיד בתוך אינטרנט של חברה), אתה פשוט צריך מחשב עם לינוקס, Mysql ו-Apache, ואז אתה מוריד את התוכנה מויקימדיה ומתקין אותה. זה מאוד קל. לך לאתר של מדיהויקי ותקרא את ההוראות. אם יש לך עוד שאלות, פנה אלי --Oshani 14:54, 15 פברואר 2006 (UTC) Main page protection Hello Oshani. Sorry for writing in English. Please reconsider the protection of the main page here at this early stage. It is likely to be off-putting to users if the first page they see is not even editable. Wikicities:Protection states that page protection is for highly vandalised pages, and since no vandalism has occured here, I don't see a need to start locking things down already, especially not the Main Page (see Wikicities:Help:Main Page). Thanks sannse (talk) 17:23, 21 פברואר 2006 (UTC) ::Hi Sannse. As far as I know, protecting the main page is a common practice in Wikis, which is done in order to ensure that the main page have a specific format. This is the way it is in most wikipedias, and also in the uncyclopedia, etc. I think I will leave it this way for now. Thank you for the comment anyway... --Oshani 10:39, 22 פברואר 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the Shopping Wikia! Thank you for your contributions so far. I hope you decide to stay and continue contributing. You can write about individual products, such as the HP MP3220, if you like. However, we need lots of other kinds of articles as well; you can help even more by writing about a general type of product, such as digital projectors or used cars. There is also plenty of room for general guides to topics such as birthday and holiday gift selection and online shopping without a credit card. Note that although most of the above links point to existing pages (links pointing to non-existent pages are red), those pages are stubs, articles that are too short and that you can help expand. See the Community Portal for even more ways you can help. If you have any questions, post them here or on my user talk page. If you have trouble formatting an article, see . Or, you can just leave it; I will find it on the list of recent changes and perform the necessary formatting, as I have done with Metropolitan Tea Company French press. One special way you can help, since you've demonstrated that you can write both English and Hebrew well, is to translate between ShoppingWiki: and Kwish. Only rough translations are needed; as an eloquent native speaker of English, I can edit and proofread. Seahen 16:03, 10 יוני 2006 (UTC) קוויש - דף מזנון לאורן, כרגע אינני מוצא דף מזנון. האם היה דף כזה ויש לשחזר אותו. או שיש ליצור אותו מראשיתו. 14:23, 24 נובמבר 2006 (UTC) :יצרתי את המזנון ב-קוויש:מזנון. --Oshani 15:16, 24 נובמבר 2006 (UTC) Re: Video Sounds fine to me, if there are people who actually want to make and upload videos. But there should also be a transcript of every video review for accessibility reasons. Seahen 06:08, 19 ינואר 2007 (UTC)